Personification of Ikebukuro
by Karhien
Summary: Japan has been feeling nauscious and tries to figure out what the feeling is. But what happens if he finds out that a human is actually becoming personification of the now micronation, Ikebukuro? With the help of the infamous informat and other nations, Japan goes into the havoc search for the personification of Ikebukuro.
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Karen here to tell you this is going to be a slow updated fanfiction that hopefully that you guys can enjoy. Hopefully this will be enjoyable for you guys and we get to finish this.**

**Pairings that we both agree: Spamano, Gerita, and Shizaya**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Realization **_

* * *

**Hetalia**

* * *

Japan feels nauseous.

Why exactly is he feeling nauseous? Japan does not know. And not only does Japan have nausea feeling, he soon has these…_"symptoms"_… He did not know why but Japan soon has impossible and strange taste for food. His appetite has strangely led him to the weirdest creation that is food. Pizza with chocolate ships and whipped cream, jalapeno smoothies, something called Jell-O Salad, and so much others that Japan couldn't believe he is actually eating. Why not only does he crave for weird food, he is also wants to eat foods that he indeed dislikes!

How could Japan have this symptom? For in the early morning or late at night, Japan pukes in his advanced technology that is his toilet. Though it must been the horrific combinations of food he somehow can't stop eating, he couldn't help but wonder why it's happening to him. And strangely out of all, Japan has these…character or personality changes that he has. One time, Japan got completely angered and somehow unbelievably actually talks back at Switzerland –though Switzerland is quite frequently scary with that death glare and multiple guns he somehow hid…

He didn't understand how all of these are happening! He tries to go to his personal doctor and then a human doctor but both said he's in perfect condition! How could Japan have symptoms and feel nauseous with any sort of virus or bacteria or really anything?

So Japan uses the Internet as his last thing to trying to discover this… this condition. Though the Internet isn't the most trusted, Japan has become desperate. He has feared that these symptoms are beginning signs of him disappearing as the personification… how could that happen? Japan does not want to know, he's hoping it's just actually a little parasite that's hard to find or that these symptoms are signs of him getting older. So he clicks away to search for any answer, any opinions that could explain his symptoms. And soon his back pain comes again, which strangely, there are pains around his body are coming more as well as intensifying. He believes it's just him being old and all but it's too suspicious.

"Ve, Japan, you okay?" Japan goes straight up and quickly turns to see the curious face of one of his beast friends, Italy. "Ve, you've been on the computer a lot and you're not eating any fishies, especially sushi and really anything that's really, really salty! I-Is there something wrong? Veh! Please tell me you're sick! Please! I don't want you to die~!"

Japan couldn't help but somehow openly smile of the concern Italy has on him. It's really weird how his usual mood changes into something that isn't him. Even Italy is surprised of the rather openly smile, usually Japan would blush in embarrassment and trying to reassure Italy as he bawls his eyes out.

"It's alright, Italy-kun," Japan then tries to reassure, "I'm just trying to find… what… _symptoms_ for something…"

Italy then looks at Japan curiously and then widely smiles, "Japan, can I help you, please! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

Japan tries not to roll his eyes but nods. Italy soon gives even a wider smile and then asks for the symptoms in a begging yet excited voice. Japan soon then tells, "Well, there's this… acquaintance of mine who is having these symptoms. He first felt nauseous but then he felt he been getting these weird… _symptoms_. He has been overindulging with the strangest food-"

"Stranger than America's?"

"…I guess so, but not only that, he's also been eating food he used to hate as well. And I believe because of this overeating, he begins to puking. HE pukes especially at late at night or early in the morning and feels rather tired during the day. Not only that, he is also having these strange… character changes where his emotions are out of order from the usual and becomes, well, moody…"

When Japan finishes, he looks up to see Italy is giving him a rather weird look. Then again, Italy isn't the most… intellectual friend to have. But before Japan could do anything-

"Ve, Japan," Italy says, still giving that weird look, "Are you sure your friend isn't a girl?"

Now that's an unusual question… Japan didn't hear from anyone till now. But Japan somehow couldn't help but be rather curious about it. "Why would you ask that, Italy-kun?"

Italy soon tilts his head and answers, "Ve, because that's sounds like your friend is pregnant!" Soon Italy gives off a cheery look and aura, "Ve~, is she pretty? I hope she's pretty! Where is she? I really, really, really, really, really want to congratulate her! Ve~, a little bambino~, they are so cute~! Don't you think so Japan? Ve? Japan? Japan! Ve! Japan, why did you faint, ve!"

* * *

"I like that you visited me, aru. But I know you enough that you didn't come here to visit just because you felt like it."

Japan bows a little as he takes his seat to China's dining table. Though he was first rather shocked at Italy's little… hypothesis. Of course, Japan couldn't reject the idea since he then did research and well, it's actually true. Being in perfect health while having these symptoms, pregnancy is the most possible and realistic one than dying and disappearing as a personification. So, Japan goes to the eldest and most experienced personification, China.

"I need… your experience…" Japan tries to pick his words right, "I have been having some… symptoms… that lead to…" He didn't know if he should say pregnancy, it's actually quite embarrassing to tell someone.

China however does not really know what's going on with Japan. Usually anyone would usually visit him on his experiences of being the eldest personification and still living today. But what would Japan need from him? Japan is one of the eldest nations and experienced most of what China did as well. Sitting down with Japan, China also put sown a kettle of good herbal tea and two teacups made of fine clay and brilliantly painted green and shined. He already pours some tea in one of the teacups for him to drink and waiting for Japan to respond. However, Japan seems to be having a moment of thinking as China could see. Whatever Japan is going to ask, it's not going to be easy for both of them, that for sure.

China sighs and begins to drink his tea. However, Japan soon says, "I believe I'm pregnant."

Now China has manners, unlike the Western, that he doesn't do those silly spit-takes. However with that said, China is now choking on his tea, his _very __**hot**_ tea. Coughing hard, China had to put down his cup and put his head down. While China is coughing and trying to get the hot liquid out his lungs, Japan is blushing in embarrassment. Maybe it isn't right to talk to China…

"I'm sorry, aru… But did you say that you're… pregnant…?" China croaks, he still couldn't believe his little _**brother**_ Japan would say that. Now, China knows is serious and does not joke… Unless the Western countries have persuaded Japan to do a prank, maybe the prank is now… "…Is this a prank, aru?"

However, Japan's blush of embarrassment soon spreads all over his face and turning more than a shade darker. Now, China knows Japan isn't forced on a prank or even kidding at all. Japan is serious, Japan is 100% serious on thinking that he's pregnant. How? Looks like China has to listen to Japan's assumption and clues why.

"Well," Japan begins, trying to reason China that he isn't crazy, "At first, it was plain headaches that I had time from time, but soon it slowly begin turning into nausea… I thought I was getting stressed from work and try to have a vacation…" Japan blushes as he remembers that silly little vacation he had in Italy. He almost turns to that influenced Italian mode but the nausea was still there. "The nausea was still there and that was not all… I begin to have what seemed strange cravings that I couldn't believe. I soon begin craving… American cuisine…" Both China and Japan begin to openly shiver at what America had that is fattening and greasy food. "I really thought it was somehow American influence but the horror came, I began to detest my very own cuisine…"

China soon begins to choke his own spit. It seems to be impossible to do but he could choke or spit out any tea and his body immediately took course on what Japan said last. For not only does Japan tells that he actually begins craving for American food, he also said –he actually said he began despising his food! He isn't sure that this isn't a prank from the Western countries…

"Even though I begin to like American food too much," Japan soon begins after China's little episode, "My stomach I thought had common sense and I begin puking…" Japan pales as he remembers all those horrid nights and mornings where he has vomit everything that was in his stomach… "I puked almost every morning or night… It was completely horrible…" Japan begins to quiver on the horror of _any_ memory of him puking, for unfortunately, it really doesn't taste so wonderful… He really hopes that China has an answer for these… pregnancy symptoms…

"Um," China tries to be calm but his blushing cheeks and shriveled hair is not helping to show, "So, um, who did you… uh… lose your virgin-"

"I DID NOT!" Japan uncharacteristically interrupts. China is taken back at this, never Japan would- "I AM STILL A VIRGIN!" Japan soon slams his hands on the table with an uncharacteristic anger face, "HOW IS THAT I, KIKU HONDA, PERSONIFICATION OF NIHON, IS PREGNANT WHILE BEING A VIRGIN!" Japan, of course, not being a Christian, did not know Mother Mary…

"C-Calm down, aru!" China tries to reassure, not knowing what to do with an uncharacteristic Japan. HE really isn't sure what's going on with Japan except this could be another symptom of pregnancy, the dangerous mood swings. Not only that but Japan isn't listening and slams his hands again and stands up.

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! HOW IS IT THAT I'M a FUCKING VIRGIN AND PREGNANT? HUH!" Japan yells, "I'M NOT EVEN GAINING WEIGHT! WHY! WHAT'S YOUR DAMN ANSWER!"

China is awestricken (and a little scared), for he could find any words to say. Really, what do you say in a situation like this? Your usual quiet and civilized little brother tells you that he is still a virgin while somehow being pregnant and not only that, that little brother of yours is now out of character by yelling like a rebellious and high-tempered teenage girl. Really, how and what is he suppose to say? I mean, he even said that he isn't even gaining weight –wait, he isn't gaining weight? Finally China gets it, gets what's happening to Japan.

"Ah!" Japan soon blushes on the realization of the disrespect he had shown, "I-I'm sorry!" Japan soon bows quickly, only to have his head get hit by the Chinese table. "OW!"

China couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Though he tries his best to be a big brother to other Asian personifications, no one really treats him like it. However, due to the event that's happening now, he sees a chance to act like an older brother. So putting his confidence high, China gives a reassuring smile to begin his big brother moment. Oh how he is going to enjoy this.

"It is okay, Japan," Man, China is already enjoying this already. The moment where the big brother reassures and forgives on the action of his sibling has started. "It's just those mood swings, another pregnancy symptom, it's terrifying but common. However, you said that you're not gaining weight or even you lose your…" China coughs a bit. Both personifications of Asian nation now had bright red cheeks, because it's embarrassing for both to talk about that… "Moving on, when you think about it, those two factors are very important to know fully that you're truly pregnant… And due to my experiences, I know what you're going through."

Japan looks at China with tiny balls of light (or what people call "sparkles") and a look of relief and curiosity, and a look of relief and curiosity, for he is not pregnant, then what? Why is he having feelings of nausea? Why is he having the weirdest food cravings? Why is he puking his guts out? And especially why is he having the horrid mood swings that are both frightening and embarrassing to Japan? Why? What?

China chuckles at the look Japan is giving, that look is the little brother wanting those desperate answers from the big brother. So, wanting to be the big brother, China said it,

"You're having a micronation."

However Japan gives off that cute confused little brother look, he doesn't know what China exactly is talking about. So China begins (in that big brotherly way), "You see, Japan," Seriously, China is just enjoying this too much, "You know about Sealand, Seborga, Taiwan, and other micronations right?"

Japan nods and then asks, "But why then? What about them I should know about?"

China smiles even wider, his old heart almost not taking all the excitement, "You see Japan, as you can see there's difference in age appearance right?"

Now when Japan thinks about it, it's true. Taiwan is actually a micronation as well as Sealand but Taiwan look indeed much older than Sealand, then there's Seborga who looks like a young man. Strangely, Sealand is quite young-looking as well as Ladonia, Kugelmugel, and other micronations. But why would there be such an age difference?

"The age difference is actually quite significant for it is primarily to actually tell how the personification is made," China explains, "When a nation leaves a land or disown it, the land –or any area really –makes its very own personification! But creating its personification, the personification is born in a rather child or toddler body. For example, there's Sealand.

But, if the personification is still under rule of a nation or can't have all its major factors to be an independent nation, it becomes what we call, a micronation. So those personifications still stay in their child body until they win independence and then can grow both body of the land and themselves. And there's that silly little theory that they'll grow if the nation that rule them somehow recognizes them as nations –but that's something else, aru.

And then there are the more grown micronation personifications, aru," China lets out a tiny sigh that Japan witnesses, "They are a different story, aru… Strangely, even when the nation hasn't left the land, the land still wants a different personification, aru… Though, the land doesn't make a personification, it chooses one."

"Choose?" Japan soon questions. He might understand a bit about the making of micronations but he is still confused –especially how could land, which is really is just a piece of earth, would actually make a personification. "What do you mean choose?"

China tries to think how to explain about it. Hand on his chin and eyes narrowing down, China tries to find a way to explain but can't find a way to do so. Of course, there is an experienced micronation China had in mind that could be perfect to explain it than him… Now, he just needs to tell Japan more and everything he knows about the birth of micronations.

"Ask Hong Kong about it, he can tell you it in different experience –But before you do that, I need to tell you what I know." He isn't going to end this big brother moment so soon. "These micronations before they are "chosen" are used to be human."

"Human?" Japan questions, for it is indeed different from what the first micronations are created. Never have Japan has heard of any nation used to being the mortal that is human. No one knows, not even the nations themselves, about how exactly they are born or really, actually be created or made. But know that there's even a nation that know how they became and what they were before, Japan really couldn't believe that it's possible.

"是, it is indeed true, little brother," Luckily Japan didn't seem to mind about the comment about him being the little brother, so China continues, "Though I don't know how, when, and why the land chooses a human, and really, what does the land choose the human out of all… But! That's not my explanation, that's Hong Kong's, aru. But it's true, for the more grown micronations are likely to be once human. We don't get why but when you think about it, why is there personifications of nations anyway?" China lets out a smirk and a chuckle. "So, now you know about micronations and the one you have, little brother."

Japan opens his mouth to object but then, remember what China has said. He remembers what he's here for, why he is asking China… so he could know what's wrong with him… And now he knows…

He is going to have a micronation…

"Isn't that wonderful, little brother? Your very first micronation! And not just any micronation, a grown micronation like Hong Kong –well, let's just hope your micronation isn't Hong Kong, aru… But let's also hope your micronation is okay of being ex-human, right little brother? Little brother? Japan? Japan, are you okay? Japan, aru? Japan! Japan, you're not supposed to faint about this, aru!"

* * *

**Durarara! **

* * *

"Hey Celty, is there something wrong?" Shizuo Heiwajima was talking to Celty Starluson, the dullahan of Ikebukuro, till he sees her cat helmet not "looking" at him and rather off the distance.

Celty seems to snap out of it and soon begins to type on her phone. _"I'm sorry Shizuo. I thought I have felt something."_ Shizuo raises his eyebrow in question and soon, he puts his hand to his face and sighs. Celty soon types again, _"Is there something wrong with you, Shizuo?" _

"No, I'm fine," Shizuo groans, "It's that flea is giving me a damn headache. No matter what, that damn flea keeps coming to Ikebukuro! Damn it! Why can't he die! If only I could kill that damn flea!" Shizuo sighs in anger and tries to massage his temples. "Can't that parasite learn not to damn come and piss me off!"

If Celty had her head, she too might have sighed as well for what the only thing that Shizuo and Izaya do when they meet each other is fight, that and partly destroying Ikebukuro. But somehow she really couldn't –not because she doesn't have her head, but something seemed wrong… It may be because she is a dullahan, a monster, a creature of supernaturality, but something seems wrong. It's not because anything really out of the unusual usual way in activities –especially in criminal –and nothing seem to be less nor more…

So why? Why is she feeling something is going to happen? Like someone or something is coming? And not only one but many as in a group? Maybe she is going crazy… She has lived Ikebukuro for so long, so maybe part of that never-ending insanity is getting to her…

Celty inwardly sighs, since maybe she is going a bit crazy… She just hopes it's nothing serious like-

"Ah, Shizu-chan," Celty couldn't help but freeze and inwardly groan at the same time, did Izaya have to come in the time where Shizuo has a headache and is still frustrated… "I thought you'll be working at this time, have you gotten fired again, ne, Shizu-chan~?"

No one needs to really guess on what Shizuo is feeling and really, how he could easily rip off a traffic sign so easily. "IIIIIzaaaaaaaayaaaaaaa…" Shizuo growls, not only is he angered, he has that horrible headache since he failed once more on catching the human parasite known as Izaya Orihara. Now, that flea just comes once more and trying to make fun of him! "You're…DEAD!"

Celty didn't have an extremely high reaction especially she can't react fast enough to catch the speeding sign that was going straight at Izaya. Of course, Izaya had a good high and sharp reaction so he just took a few steps to the side to dodge the sign where it unfortunately crashed into an empty car and demolishing the car. Izaya lets out a smirk as he puts his focus back fully on the now and very raging monster that is Shizuo Heiwajima.

Izaya couldn't help but smile widely as he recognizes the soon beginning of their classic cat and dog parkour chase. Though he hates Shizuo –really, he does –and _might_ be planning to kill him but Izaya couldn't help but appreciate this never-ending chase happening so usual and like a cycle in their life. Izaya denies that he has feelings –especially romantic –on the brute except openly for hatred. His so-called plan is still not finished and may never be, for Shizuo is unpredictable and would most likely ruin it. Though Izaya may say he hates Shizuo, he is Izaya's favorite one to play and the most entertaining of all as well. Of course, Izaya wouldn't say that, not ever.

Of course, their chase begins as Shizuo soon takes another sign off, signaling Izaya to run. "Get back here, you goddamn flea!" And indeed it begins once more…

Though Celty could have stopped them –and really, she should –but that bad feeling is still there inside of her… Why is that…?

For she did not know yet, that the feeling she had is a warning, a warning of what's going to and will soon happen…

* * *

**Hetalia**

* * *

"…So, like, why are you here and stuff?" Hong Kong asks.

Hong Kong is a micronation who really doesn't show what's on his mind, making him unpredictable as he should be. Though he is actually happy with Japan showing up and visiting, he doesn't show it and just crossed his arms –though it's indeed hard due to the oversized sleeves of his duangua. He gave a straight face while raising one of his big eyebrows (England cursed him to have them, but that's another time) and try to look like that he is only questioning Japan.

While Hong Kong gave that serious questioning look, Japan is rather keeping away from eye contact and blushing. After his little episode of fainting, China had to wake him up and try to keep him from fainting again… And that didn't work since Japan realizes it isn't a dream and knows he's going to have a micronation, so he faints again. And after fainting twice, Japan luckily gotten use to the fact that he had a micronation. But then he begins thinking about the horrid possibilities about having his very own micronation, he then faints again with a rather annoyed China.

"Um…" Japan is really trying to ask for Hong Kong's story or experience but due to him being rather shy, he just really couldn't… "Well… um… Well, Hong Kong… um…" Now Japan wishes he had that strange and uncharacteristic temper so he can have the courage to ask, but it seems it's nowhere near him. "Um… I went to China… and, well… um…"

"You need my advice?" Now, Hong Kong couldn't help but show his surprise openly. It does make sense since it seems that even the little nervous words that come out Japan's mouth, Japan is trying to tell that he indeed talk to China but somehow China doesn't know. And now, Japan is here with him. It indeed makes sense once he observes it.

And to prove his point, Japan soon blushes even more and slowly yet noticeably nods. "Y-Yes…" Japan mumbles, "I actually need is your…_experience_ on something particular that, well, China doesn't have…"

Now Hong Kong is listening. China is the eldest AKA one with the most experience, so what type of experience did Hong Kong have that China doesn't? "And that is…?"

"Well," Japan begins, "It's about you being a micronation."

Hong Kong doesn't know if he should be: a) shocked, b) saddened, c) angered, d) annoyed, e) confused, or f) all of it. So due to the mix feelings and emotions he has, Hong Kong just puts on a straight and emotionless face on. He really doesn't know really what to feel, especially since no one really asks for the experience of micronations. But Hong Kong knows Japan enough that whatever that Japan asks for, he really wants it or needs it. So, while inwardly mixed with emotions, he keeps a straight face and nodding a bit for Japan to go on. Hong Kong couldn't trust his voice now, for he's still a chaotic mess inside.

Meanwhile Japan is nervous and as well as a mess inside like Hong Kong but is showing a lot. "Well…" Japan tries to keep his voice from fading away as he tries to explain, "Before I went to China, I've been having these…" Japan felt he has seen this before, "_Symptoms_ that lead me to believe it was either me disappearing as a personification…" Japan takes a deep breath while Hong Kong is now mostly confused and curious, "…That or pregnancy-"

Now Hong Kong couldn't help but show a complete shocked face as well as choking on his own spit. Even Japan is surprised about this as Hong Kong is now literally trying to cough his spit away from his lungs. "P-Pregnancy!" The only thing Hong Kong could cough out. Though he is hoping that Japan is really isn't serious both of the options that he said.

Japan blushes even more yet continues on, "But it was confirmed by China that it's neither of them." Hong Kong calmed down and listens more, "It turns out I'm having a micronation…"

"And don't tell me, it's a micronation that's going to be ex-human." Finally, Hong Kong gets it, "You want, like, my experience for, I don't know, how the land choose me and that entire life thing." Though Hong Kong might have sound disappointed, he actually bewildered and slightly coy. He knew China enough that when he doesn't know something, he advises someone who actually has experience. And since Hong Kong knows that Taiwan is busy and what China doesn't know about, Hong Kong gets it.

Hong Kong sighs, knowing that Japan could keep a secret of what he's about to tell him. "Okay, like, you need to know my past and all that other stuff. But, you gotta, like, promise me you won't tell a soul." Hong Kong put out a death glare on Japan just in case. Of course, Japan immediately pales and then nods frequently. "Good 'cause I'm about to begin." Soon Hong Kong takes a deep breath. "It all started when I was a teen or a tween or whatever."

"A tween?"

"You know, some kid almost turning to a teen and stuff. But that's beside the point. You see, I was all tween and stuff before those stupid days when fugly England came and invade me and whatnot. I was trained to be a merchant and trader so I could, I don't know, walk in my parents' shoes or whatever that stupid quote is. So I pretty much love my land and respect it more than any of those pansy citizens."

"Um, so exactly how did the land choose you still?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. And so, I've been living my life and stuff and then, I began to feel weird…"

Japan nods and then asks, "Exactly, what do you mean weird, Hong Kong-san?"

"Well," Hong Kong begins, "At first I've been having, I don't know, feelings or 'motions or whatever to the extreme that just, like, me when first going and stuff like that. Since I was in tween days, my parents thought it's all hormones, so like, so did I.

But it all changes when shortly I've been having dreams of some emperor conquering over the land –which is my land of course –and being mambo jumbo incorporating it. Of course, I really didn't tell anyone about it at first but I got the info that the emperor was Qin Shi Huang, the first Chinese emperor. Yet I didn't know at first of who the hell was the manly chick beside him."

Japan almost chuckled, for he immediately knows who Hong Kong is referring to is China _himself_.

"Yeah, yeah, didn't know it was China at first and the dreams still went on. And soon, when stupid England came and conquered and all, I actually shrunk to a damn kid…"

Japan tries not to chuckle, he could see the faces of Hong Kong's family with their expressions, each were funny. And then Japan could see a funny annoyed England carrying the chibi by the back of the neck.

"Of course, stupid eyebrows didn't know at first about me being personification but…" Soon all the positive feelings soon disappear from Japan when he soon sees the sullen eyes that are on Hong Kong. "Then my family got older and older as they are supposed to, but I… I stayed the same…"

"The same?" Japan didn't first get it but then he soon did.

"Yeah, you know, I stayed the same in body. Strangely, my family thought it was a so-called "blessing", saying how I could trick my customers about my age and stuff but…" Hong Kong soon chokes up a bit, "I stay being what could be immortal as I watch as my parents just get older and older till… till they just stopped, stopped altogether… The rest of my family soon grows old and dies and you know, generation after generation –with stupid eyebrows imprisoning me –well, they…" Hong Kong soon tries to stop a tear from going to his cheek, "They just forget that I'm their great-whatever uncle and let me be there with stupid, ugly eyebrows…"

Japan is speechless, speechless of what the once human that is Hong Kong face in a horrible tragedy. He was a human who soon became personification, only to face the death, lose, and soon disappearance to see of his family for something he didn't choose and maybe never wanted… And not only that, Hong Kong is trying to stand out as a nation but really, isn't having much success… It didn't seem to be a wonderful life at all…

That's why… That is why Japan will find his micronation and save him or her from the torturous life that is being a personification of a micronation.

* * *

**So how do you like it? I really would like your opinion on it and review if that's okay with you guys. **

**Just for your information, we aren't going fully historically accurate and just going to add a few history lessons. I'm sorry that I don't know much about Hong Kong…**

**So all in all, please review please. Thank you for even reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow

**Karen here! To tell you the truth, I really didn't think that it is more than six months that I have updated this... Then again, I have been busy with other fanfictions and then there's school and other excuses and reasons. So, here is the second chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Shadow**_

* * *

_Shadows are part of us, for they'll be there wherever you go… Shadows can hide in the dark and hold a part that's the true you… So if the right light comes at you, your shadow will be revealed…_

* * *

**Durarara!**

* * *

Everyone has dreams. Dreams can be: a conscious, a foreshadower, a meaning, or something meaningless to have. But to a certain man, he didn't know what to call it…

He dreams of something unusual. The dream he has isn't blurry at all but is clear as if it is reality. When he is in his dream is a village in the past with no such things as skyscrapers, sub stations, or any of the technology used in the present. The village is peaceful, with kids playing their games and there are adults having civil conversations that he couldn't believe it was Ikebukuro… Or really, how he knows it is Ikebukuro…

He just stands there and watches. Though… he didn't know the people in this village could see him even if it is a dream. He just stands there and watches as people just go on their usual life as if there's nothing really to worry about at all… There are some people working with determination and sometimes together or go solo and for this little village or for others… With some of the people outside or inside either writing or drawing something that is indeed ancient and historical…

Of course, it is until he sees a turtle staring right at his eyes. Yet like the male, it seems no one sees the turtle but it could see them. It's not like they are ghosts, but it's just that there's an invincible force that makes the people get near them, especially somehow the kids. Then… how exactly did the turtle did get there…?

The turtle soon slowly, like any turtle would, turn around and walks away… The male didn't know what he should do as he watches the turtle soon stops after taking some steps and with its unique and incredible body structure, it looked like it's waiting for him to follow. It stares at what could be fully black eyes on him, as if telling or even demanding him to follow it.

As he took a few steps, the turtle begins to walk again. But this time, the turtle walks faster as if those previous first slow steps are indeed a sign for him to follow it. After taking a few big steps, the male soon is side to side with turtle, following it as they walk away from the village. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but follow the turtle. He knows this is a dream and all of what's around him isn't real but he just follows the turtle…

Walking away from the peaceful village, the male sees… lakes.

Not just a couple of lakes but incredibly large numbers of them that seemed countless. It is incredible to see the pure blue water from all he lived is the city with its flashing colorful signs, windows of light for people who are going to be out late, and metal and concrete that he all ever stepped in.

It really seem like he was back in time of Ikebukuro… It is really strange that he knows this…

Also, there's a lake that's different from the rest. There, that lake is shaped like… someone holding a bag… Indeed there other oddly shaped lakes that could have taken the man's attention, but somehow… this one interests him the most for some reason.

Could it be that this somehow reminds him of Ikebukuro…? And in some way, how?

Just walking to the lake with curiosity and something else, he just looks closer to this lake. Like any other lake, it was clean and blue but… this one had a slight grayish shade or tone for the water. Usually no one would see it far and in first glance but as he walks closer and closer to the lake, the more he observes it… Something about this lake just reminds of Ikebukuro… but what?

He just now stops walking for he's right in front of the lake. Really, why is it so intriguing?

Also, how come he is so calm about this? How does he know this is a dream? How is it that he's dreaming of what could be Ikebukuro in the past? How is it really important that he's having this dream? How could this dream have any message? Meaning? Or maybe the dream could be a warning for something to come?

The man was never the one who is fascinated by dreams. For how could dreams be important when you just forget about them a few moments later? But he knew that he cannot forget about this dream, this dream had something. It had importance to it, and it had meaning that he just couldn't figure out…

As if to answer him, something came out of the pond, something alive…

And surprisingly, it was… the turtle?

He raises an eyebrow in question and just stares at the turtle that just popped up to the water surface with… a bag?

As the turtle just swims slowly (really, it's a turtle) to the land surface while still having a mysterious bag on top of it… for he knew that this was indeed a dream. But really, he didn't know what this dream supposed to mean. Sure, there's a very highly likely chance he'll forget this dream but…

Why does this feel highly unlikely for him to forget it…?

As if wanting to answer him, a sound of rustling came from what appeared a forest from where the lakes end. He really didn't pay much attention around his surrounding for focusing too much on the intriguing lake. Maybe it's because it's a dream but he now focuses on where the rustling is.

"Eh!" He quickly turns to see where that unfamiliar and unknown voice is. Far but near enough, he could see a typical Japanese with fair skin, a bob haircut on his thick black hair, and dark brown eyes that somehow it's hard to see the pupils.

The Japanese is wearing a blue yukata and even though he is coming out of the forest, there's no leaf or scratch or really anything that is dirtying the yukata. It seems he really is back in time… and not in a dream… But what could this Japanese be and what exactly is he doing in the forest…?

The man tries to walk towards the Japanese, whose focus is on the village it seems, but he couldn't… It wasn't because he couldn't move his feet –no, he definitely moved his feet. But strangely, his mind is focused on the man and nothing else. There's a question in his head and is primarily filling his head to curiosity that really, he couldn't really move for his mind wouldn't let him… So why is it that this man seems to be so… familiar…?

There's really nothing about this Japanese man that makes him different from the other Japanese people or really, stand out in the crowd… But strangely there's something that he doesn't know what is making this guy stand out…

…But…

He didn't really get close to the man… For soon just a few steps toward the man, something is holding tightly around his ankle… Causing the man to trip a bit from the surprise but whatever is holding him is holding him even tighter and now is… pulling him into the lake that look someone holding a bag…

Somehow, the man opens his mouth and says something but he just couldn't hear himself. As if in real life, it seemed time slowed down for the man to witness his surroundings before he fully goes into the lake… It seemed now that this is the last time he gets to see Ikebukuro peaceful without cell phones, buildings, cars, or any technology that's happening in his time…

And just before he splashes into the lake, the Japanese man that he was focusing on and was walking to then he turns around. The man could see the Japanese's dark brown eyes more clearly –even though he still couldn't see his pupils still –and soon, those eyes looked at his eyes. Like him, it seems the man could somehow recognize him but not really. Those dark brown eyes soon widen that his irises soon take a lighter shade of color that he could actually see a bit of the pupils and there's more than that… Somehow… something is happening inside of him…

But before the man can recognizes what that something or could look at the Japanese's eyes even longer, he could feel the coldness of the water as he first interacts with the lake. He could feel the hard impact of the lake and then… time went normal…

The lake soon begins sucking the man inside of it. The man soon sees the blue yet cloudy sky as splashes of water spring up and shines from the sunlight. And before he could even blink, the cold water soon splashes into his face and more of the lake water floods it. He didn't get a good breath of air that he knows he isn't going to get hold his breath very long and soon drown if he doesn't do anything soon.

He tries to struggle from what was holding him down but when he looks down…

It's the same turtle that guide him to the lake and one came out of this lake… that's actually biting into his ankle and pulling him deeper and deeper…

Now, he is indeed trying to struggle even though he took a second or more of shock when finding out and is short of needed breath. How can a turtle have such a grip! He needs air. Fast. But he can't. He can't. He can't breathe. He can't move much. He can't do anything.

He can't…

Can't…

Can't breathe…

* * *

As if in a snap, his eyes quickly snapped open and his body sat up straight. He tries to take his breath, as if he was indeed drowning. Indeed now, he is taking deep and quick breaths as if after holding his breath underwater too long. Sweat has lightly coated his skin… or is this water from the lake…?

He soon closes his eyes and groans. Now that was stupid. There's no way he could just drown in a lake and just somehow wakes up to been in his bed in any realistic reason at all. Sure, there's a few strange things happening that has became normal to him but he seriously can't believe that he can somehow transport, especially since he was…

Opening his eyes again but then narrowing down, he just realizes something.

Aren't you supposed to not remember much of your dreams…? Then why… why does he remember everything in the dream…?

…What is that dream even about…?

…And is it really only a dream…?

* * *

**Hetalia**

* * *

Meanwhile, Japan soon wakes up similar. Sitting up straight and taking deep breaths as quickly as it seems for him, Japan wonders of the dream he just had. He could actually get a clue of what the dream was. This could be the very first meeting of his micronation and really, not really much of a meeting…

From what Japan has heard from Hong Kong, that dream must be the dream of origins. Japan remembered how he was in his village that he once usually sees in the past. The village was, in just one plain word, peaceful. Then there was an owl that seems to be the only thing that actually seems to notice his existence. Of course, Japan really didn't know what he should have done but just plainly walk to the owl was definitely staring at him. He didn't think that as the owl flew from branch to branch, deeper and deeper into the woods or perhaps the forest, that he would soon be lost in the middle of it and can't either the owl or a pathway to get out.

Japan did successfully of calming down as he did remember Germany's training of what they seem to do as usual. Japan tried to explore the woods as clean as he can as he was indeed wearing a yukata… He tried to find the owl that had lead him here and a possible exit at the same time…

However, as Japan tried to either of the two he is looking for: the ability of calming down has been slowly then quickly thinning out… Japan didn't know what to do at that time… He couldn't help but began panicking as all he began seeing is the same thing wherever he walked, then speed-walked, sprinted, jogged, and then finally ran…

Finally, Japan saw hope. Japan saw both the owl and a very possible exit…

Of course, Japan began running his fastest as if he was Italy running away from England or running to pasta. And what Japan saw is lakes… and soon but too late… Japan saw only a glimpse of his micronation…

Of course, Japan couldn't really get to see the human that will become a micronation if too late… But that doesn't mean Japan didn't come empty-handed. Japan actually had a few clues what human he is looking for, and these clues are valuable enough to start an investigation.

The clues are:

A lot of lakes in an area…

An owl…

That lake that somehow look like someone holding a bag that the human splashed and possibly drowned in…

The voice that Japan heard that could possibly from the human…

Though the clues are limited, Japan couldn't give up already before he even starts and this might even at least give a hint of where to look and who to find.

Now, Japan had one clue that will help him find who he was looking for… The voice of the human… From what he remembered from his dream, he only heard the voice plainly saying something and is in a tone of being surprised. Also, the voice belong to… a male… It seems deep enough that it is indeed a guy and doesn't go high enough to be a girl…

First clue: The human is a male…

Now… the lakes…

Japan feels like he has seen or has read it before… Something he must have seen recently… as if the destination is closer than he thought… But what's close to him is urban with plenty of buildings and technology, not the rural cities or areas or maybe event the suburban areas if Japan thinks about it… But perhaps because Japan saw what was in the past make him think it's rural… Japan can't figure out yet…

Then… there's the owl…

The owl is the most interesting one. Japan has never seen that type of owl before and Japan has plenty of owls due to the different destinations in different areas in different countries. This owl had different eyes than the complete round circle ones and more oval than any owl eyes. Its beak is larger and wider as if it uses its jaw to catch its prey not the usual sharp talons. Strangely when Japan thinks about it, the owl's talons didn't really look sharp at all and looked squished together… Then there are the feathers… The feathers seem to be the most similar but still is different for it is indeed in a pattern and the feathers in the wings and back were thick-looking to be just plain and more… scaly…?

Japan's eyes begin widening as he soon begins realizing something… The color of the owl is… it represents the conclusion of where to go…

For it represents another animal…

A reptile…

…A turtle…

Soon, Japan got out of his futon and begins to run to his laptop. Quickly pressing button for it to turn on and now waiting, Japan begins to write his clues on a piece of paper for he didn't have time to waste. Writing down as fast as he can of all the clues and conclusions he can remember and have, Japan didn't really pay attention at first that his computer has been fully turned on. Detailed as he can get, with a few drawings that he remembers like the owl, he writes what he indeed believes is the answer.

Soon, snapping out and finishing his notes at the same time, Japan soon looks up to the blinding screen of his laptop and finally logging in and typing on the search is…

_I…_

_K…_

_E…_

_B…_

_U…_

_K..._

_U…_

_R…_

_O…_

**池袋**

* * *

…_Later…_

* * *

"Ve, fratello, shy do you think Japan has called a super duper special meeting on some of the countries…?"

"How the hell should I know!" Romano growls, who's not really glaring at his airheaded brother and more on his phone that he's angrily texting on. "All I damn know is that Japan calls an emergency meeting with a few nations that he damn specifically called for in damn Tokyo and that's it! Damn it, if it was someone else, I would have said "fuck you!" to them but… damn it…"

Veneziano cower a bit as Romano's anger soon grows into an unpleasing aura. It seems Romano didn't seem to have any sort of rest, even in the airplane, due to him just constantly texting in his phone…

"Ve…" Veneziano says in a sad tone, "Fratello, is this something that has to do with… the mafia…?"

Romano soon freezes, stop walking altogether and now clutching on his phone, in other words, yes it is… Veneziano lets out a "Ve…" as he now knows and already knows that Romano has always dealt with mafia, working with them or working against them from time to time, as if balancing three governments in his lands… One is political which both Romano and Veneziano share the work together, another being religion which is also the brothers share, and then there's the crime government… which Romano has all on his own…

"Let's just get to the damn meeting, damn it…" Romano soon growls, walking again but still gripping on his phone.

Veneziano sighs, for he really worries about Romano with his involvement with the mafia…

"Bloody hell…" Veneziano soon recognizes that voice… Usually Romano didn't seem to have that many friends but there are a few personifications that are, one which England… "This is too bloody early in the bloody morning…"

Veneziano didn't really like or dislike England but felt discomfort and fear due to the horrible experiences of even trying out his food, especially when England made it himself… However, it turns out that England has been friends with Romano for a while that Veneziano didn't really till then as well as Russia which is also invited and another personification that just gives discomfort to Veneziano…

"Hello товарищ," Russia coos to the grumbling Romano as he begins to enter the room while Veneziano is just a few feet away and both watching and shivering of might will come. "Would you like to become one with me, да?"

"Stai zitto vodka bastard." Romano grumbles, stopping to where Russia is but still angrily texting to the mafia. "I'm fucking busy for your shit and I'm sure as hell thinking you shouldn't ask around since your hot psycho sister is coming soon. So, don't go damn asking or things are going to get fucked up if that sister of yours hears you."

Though Veneziano really shouldn't tense up of what Romano bluntly said to the scary and possibly incredibly insane and sadistic personification for it has already happened plenty of times, Veneziano just does it and have both his mind and heart racing if the worst case scenario playing on his head once again. But of course, Russia doesn't do really anything that Veneziano couldn't help but imagine and plainly just smiles down on Romano. And this time, it seems Russia's smile is a bit bigger or wider than normal… Must be because of the warning of Belarus that Romano has told to Russia…

"Спасибо for the warning товарищ, I did not know my младшая сестра is coming. I shall keep note of your warning." Russia thanks Romano though Romano just grunts after and then finally walking inside of the meeting room. However, Russia then looks to see Veneziano, which Veneziano stiffens once more. "Ah, Маленький товарищ брата, shall we enter together, да?"

But before Veneziano could say or do anything, someone else thankfully refused it before him.

"The awesomeness is here and also the awesome me believes dear Itakins should never be near a psychopath like you!" Indeed, that was Prussia and Veneziano knows that if Prussia is here then…

"Germany~!" Veneziano sheers, after looking behind to see that indeed there's Prussia and his best friend in the whole wide world is there behind him. Of course, Veneziano just runs straight at the German and give a huge tackle-hug to him, which of course is making him blush in embarrassment.

However, Prussia isn't usually teasing Germany, except he is now glaring at the smiling personification that is Russia. Of course, it is common knowledge to know that Prussia hates Russia that there's no chance that they would ever really get along or become friends due to their shared past together. However, Russia just smiles away while Prussia is glaring and unintentionally ignoring his blushing brother being hugged by his crush… And only a moment later, Russia just goes inside of the meeting room and still having that childish grin on his face.

Though Russia may enter the room, he could see that there were more people than just him, England, and Romano that entered… There is also China who is drinking tea and eating a bag of his own snacks, as if trying to relax before very possibly havoc that will be coming soon. There's Spain and France who is too busy talking to each other to tease either Romano or England who are both in a bad and grouchy mood from lack of sleep due to the big display of black bags under their eyes and how they look like they are both ready to fall asleep anytime soon as well as literally rip someone's head off if anyone would daringly annoy them.

Russia inwardly chuckles, for his comrade Romano doesn't truly know that Spain is completely in love with him and is like the love of his little sister except for less scary and uncomfortable and didn't give Russia nightmares. How strange that Romano could be so blind of his former boss's feelings but is one of the most observing and detail-catching people that Russia knows.

But Russia is getting off-topic as he then sees… a little boy hiding…? Strangely, there's a boy hiding behind the long flowing red window curtains with a smirk or grin of determination as if he is trying to do something to accomplish a life-long goal or something. But then England soon sees the boy right in front of him and begins to furiously march right up to the boy and in a snap, grabbing onto one of his ears.

"Bloody damn it Sealand!" England soon yells, catching attention to his self though Romano is still texting and grumbling to himself. "This is a blood meeting to nations! You are not a bloody nation! Go home!"

Russia couldn't help but giggle as he hears England rant more that it seemed France didn't look like he even want to get near him. But of course, Russia has to sit down and wait for the meeting to start when Japan finally arrives. So, Russia just walks to an empty seat close to Romano and China while he watches England both ranting and pulling Sealand's ear and moving Sealand out of the room all at the same time while his comrade's little brother, Germany, and Prussia enter with confused and curious faces as they witness what England is doing and finally exiting out of the room, still dragging Sealand with him…

Meanwhile, England is in a complete foul mood due to his airplane trip having a sugar addict boy kicking on his bloody seat and whining as well as bawling his bloody eyes out with a babying mother who's too bloody blind to see her "little angel" is a bloodthirsty, greedy, bratty, and selfish little demon that people had to face. So, England didn't want to see any children after the incredible torturous trip to Japan since after the trip, it turns out the blind mother chose the wrong flight and like her bloody son, began to whine and complain…

So to say at least… England is bloody _PISSED._

However, when England soon marches angrily back to the building with a sniffling America who is holding his mouth and following England, both didn't get to see the determined micronation that is Sealand go into… the building's air vents…

Though people, especially personifications of the nations, didn't see that Sealand has or big heart or his attempts to be noticed, it is not like Sealand would give up easily. Actually, this motivates Sealand to even do more attempts to be recognized. Even if that means Sealand has to get the information that only a specific group of nations should know because then they'll have to make Sealand a nation! Even though he did get lost in the air vents a few times and sees a few things that he didn't want to see… (Especially when he saw a pair of bodyguards drunk and dancing to pop music like they don't care…) he soon travels to the room that he got kicked out of.

He could that jerk England sitting next to a guy named… Romano was it…? But whatever that personification of Southern Italy name is supposed to be, he has a face similar face of the jerk, scowling. There's also the younger brother of Southern Italy –that Sealand doesn't really know since Sealand really only remembers the Southern Italian due to hanging out with his jerk of a brother –who is sitting next the other side of his older brother who seems to grumbling curses up like a silent but deadly storm. There's that big blond personification that Sealand knows is called Germany who is sitting next to the Southern Italian's younger brother and then Prussia (Sealand remembers him due to being incredibly inspired of his actions and successful attempts of being noticed) is sitting with two of jerk England's worst enemies.

Then there's that girly old man that is sitting from the Europeans while drinking tea and those weird food things that he calls "snacks". There's also that big man that wears that scarf and usually had a smile on his face that is frowning and… shivering…? There was also that pretty lady, which Sealand always see with that big man with the scarf, who is sitting next to the big man and… leaning on him…?

However, Sealand didn't get to observe much due to an unwanted jump-scare of a door being slammed open… Luckily, Sealand only let out a yelp that he is sure that nobody heard… he hoped…

"ごめんなさい. I must apologize for being seven minutes late and calling all of you here." The guy known as Japan (which Sealand knows due to the jerk hanging out with him a lot and also being the first country that actually noticed him) went speed-walking to supposedly his seat, which turns out to somehow look the most important of all of the seats. "ありがとう to all who have took their time for this emergency meeting and –ロシア? How did you get here…? Or even know about this meeting…?" But before Russia could talk or even properly open his mouth, surprisingly Japan interrupts. "Never mind, it's not even that important."

Now that catches all the nations in the room their attention. It seemed all but China and Romano gave a shocked look and has their attention fully on Japan, who indeed did something out of character to himself. And not only that, Japan also is the only one with a brief case… a _humongous_ briefcase…

However, Sealand look at China then Romano. China seemed to have stopped eating snacks and is concentrating on Japan but has this look on his face that Sealand saw a few times in those serious police dramas that he sometimes see when he's waiting for cartoons or anime. Usually that look is characterized as someone who knows something about a certain person and is waiting for the truth to be revealed while keeping their mouth shut. So Sealand could conclude that China already knows what's going on and like any character with that look, is waiting for the person to reveal that crucial secret and top information to a certain group of people.

However when Sealand examines Romano… Romano is still angrily texting on his phone as if not really caring what just happened… But thanks to those serious police shows, Sealand sees Romano as the person with the bigger secrets hiding in him and always act too suspicious and hiding behind the shadows. Usually they're the person with the mysterious personality, secret, and/or past so they intentionally or unintentionally cause trouble…

"Alright," Japan soon unintentionally interrupts Sealand's thinking and observing process. "I have called you all for this special emergency meeting for something urgent…"

In a quick second, Japan slammed the briefcase on the table. In a flick of his finger, Japan opens his briefcase wide open to show… well… typically papers and a laptop… This somehow takes a bit of Romano's attention away from his phone…

"Nations," Japan begins and finally answers.

"I have a human that's going to become my micronation and I need you to help me find him."

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter but really… it's slower than I thought when I begin writing this and well… Hopefully the actions begin in the next chapter as me and Hikaru go plan another chapter (if we aren't so busy with school… TT^TT…). **

_**Translations**_**: **

**Italian****: *Stai zitto –Shut up **

**Japanese****: *****池袋 –****Ikebukuro **

*******ごめんなさい –****I am sorry**

*******ありがとう –****Thank you **

*******ロシア ****-Russia**

**Russian****: *** **товарищ – comrade**

***** **Да –yes **

***** **Спасибо –Thank you **

***** **младшая сестра –little sister**

***** **Маленький товарищ брата –comrade's little brother**

**Well, here is the incredibly late chapter that you guys have read, thank you for all of you for waiting so long for this to get updated. I applause you guys for that. **

**Also, some of you guys are already making assumptions of who the personification of Ikebukuro is and that is great! So, thank you for all who reviewed, favorite, and/or alerted this fanfiction. **

**All in all, review! Ciao! **


End file.
